Dinner O' Mahem
by Dane Ray
Summary: Tohru invites all of her friends to dinner to thank them for their kindness. But what will hapen when her friends from school come to visit and somehow all the Sohma's end up in their forms? And will they ever get to the yummy dessert? Disclamer: i do not
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

Disclamer: I do NOT own Fruitbaskets

Dinner O' Mayhem

Kyo stared out into the many trees off his roof when "Kyo-Kun!" said Momiji in a sing-song voice as the cat jumped in bewilderment!

"What the heck do you want?" screamed Kyo as he grabbed Momiji.

"Waaa… Kyo-Kun is being mean to me!" said Momiji and Kagura-San jumped onto the roof.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE KAGURA?" by now Kyo was furious. "AH I've got to get out of here!" he said as he dashed off the roof and out of sight.

Later on at Dinner

"What's up with all the people here Shigure?" asked Yuki as he sat down to eat.

"Tohru, she wanted to invite all of her friends from the Sohma family over for dinner, as a thank you for our kindness."

"SHE'S TOO NICE!" said Kyo as he came out of hiding.

"Stupid Cat," mumbled Yuki under his breath.

"YOU KNOW I CAN HEAR YOU," Screamed Kyo in great anger. "C'Mon you wanna go? Do ya? Do ya?

"Not really," he said flatly.

"Settle down you two! Shigure said as he sat down to eat.

"Where did he go my love? KYO WHERE ARE YOU? KYO?... Oh there you are my love. Hey wait why are you running.. don't you love me come back.. You selfish, selfish cat!" Went Kagura as she ran through yet another door.

"My door, it's a pity this place can't stay together for more than a week with out a door/roof/wall/fire/flying table ruing my house.

I wanna sit next to Tohru! Please can I? can I? Please?" pleaded Momiji with bunny eyes as he entered the room through the now broken door.

"NO," screamed Kyo from afar as he ran from Kaugra's wrath. Just then Tohru walked into the room… "Oh, I thought I heard something, what happened?" she was carrying a tray of rice balls.

"OH just the usual Kyo and Kagura mix," said Shigure, "You're bringing your friends right Tohru?"

"Yes," she said in a very high pitch.

"Yay! High school girl coming to my house high school girls all to myself! Hey, that's kind catchy," he said as he began to clean the table for supper while humming his new tune.

"Tohru! Tohru! Can I sit by you pleeeassse?" said Momiji.

"Well of course if nobody else objects." She said as happy as ever.

"I DO!" screamed Kyo as he was thrown into the air by Kagura.

"Pay no mind to the cat," said Yuki as he patted a spot for Momiji to sit.

"YAY!" he said (with his bunny ears on).

"Well when everybody's ready I'll serve dinner," said Tohru, "Here's some rice balls to start out with." Suddenly everybody magically zapped into the room and began eating her riceballs.

"I guess you guys were hungry," she said as she looked all over the room. Shigure was humming.. she couldn't figure out quite what it was though she heard high school girls. Kyo had bruises everywhere and rubbing his shoulder, while Kagura was try into cuddle with him. Momiji was bouncing around and being as chipper as possible by bouncing up in down like a bunny rabit! And her friends Uo-chan, and "Wait when did you guys get here?" she asked her friends excitedly!

"When you offered the rice balls," Uo-chan said. In the back of Tohru's mind she reminded herself that the Sohma family could not transform.

"These are Yummy Tohru!" said Momiji as he gave Tohru a big hug! In the meantime Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki all went to stop the hug when they ran into Tohru.

"Hey where did all the guys go? And look there's your dog Poochie, I haven't seen him in a while, and look theres the laundry stealing cat! What about the bunyn and rat though?" asked Uo-chan.


	2. Chapter 2: Tohru Freaks Out

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET.

"OH NO! All of the Sohma's have turned into their animals! It's ALL my fault! What should I do?" thought Tohru. "Um! Must think! Oh, god, must think!" she thought as she went dizzy in nervousness and thought. A few minutes later the next thing she heard was, "Tohru are you all right?" by her friends. "Uhhh... Hai! I just got a little bit dizzy all of a sudden! I think….."

"You're so stupid Tohru! You always get yourself worked up so way to much over nothing! It's not good for your health!" Said Kyo in what seemed an angry tone. "Oh no! Uh, you guys didn't see any hoards of animals run through here, did you? Oh tell me you didn't please no!" said Tohru as she once again fainted. When she awoke for the second time, she heard a chorus of "Tohru are you alright," and, "What secret?"

"Uhhhh, um, the secret to…..uh, my rice balls! Yeah, that's it!" she said, shooting straight up.

"Settle down," said Yuki quietly as he covered her mouth, "We don't want you to faint again." He said with a little smile

"Ummm…okay," she said, flushed, as she turned from face to face when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Shigure. When he opened the door he found Kisa standing quietly at the door. "Welcome Kisa! Come take a seat at the table, Tohru is just finishing fixing us a wonderful meal!"

"Oh, shoot…I completely forgot about the soup!" said Tohru, the distress more than evident in her voice. She began to run to the kitchen when she ran into Shigure and he turned into Poochie again. Immediately the dog began barking and woofing as loud as he could while being as spastic as possible. Tohru on the other hand began doing a dance which included many discos, sprinklers, and other pisposh. Momiji than began singing Little Bunny Foo Foo. Then Kyo challenged to Yuki to a fake fight, which he refused. While Kyo was screaming taunts at him he casually asked the girls for stuff he could do to help earn student's votes for him when the president election came up. "AHHHHH!" thought everyone except Kisa. (Tohru's friends where in the corner dazzled at the weird spectacle. Oh come on, we've all been there before!)

Kisa went to open the front door since the mailman had appeared. In the process of reaching the door the mailman looked inside and saw what looked like a circus. Since he was distracted by the sight he stumbled on one of the stairs and ran into Kisa. At that same moment Shigure turned back into his human form.

All of a sudden everything went silent. The mailman's head went from Shigure's naked body to the tiger that was now in his lap. "Shigure! You pervert!" screamed Kyo with an anime-anger-vein. "Leave this room immediately and go get some clothes on."

"But, But, I thought the girls wanted a stripper, and Momiji was singing and Tohru dancing, and you two were busy so I thought I was the only option other than my **fabulous** looks! Plus who cares? You all know that Tohru, my wife, has seen me many times naked!"

"WHAT!" Screamed everybody in the room, including the mailman who just saw Kisa run off into the forest with her clothes.

"Why you… you… you… Pervert! You are going to pay!" said Yuki, Kyo, Ou-San and surprisingly Kagura who all opened a can of whoop ass on Shigure.

Thank you to my beta, Jessi-chan, a.k.a. fangirl712.


	3. Chapter 3: Dessert and a Mime

Disclamer: I do not own Fruits Baskets

Part 3 Dessert

"Jeez you guys, you need to learn to take a joke!" said Shigure as he rubbed his arm.

"Well you deserved it," muttered Kyo.

"Yeah, Tohru's still out like midnight," said Yuki as he stared at her with a worried expression. All of the girls had then began crowding around her and wiping her face with a cold cloth and caring for her.

"In the meantime let's look for something to do!" said Momiji in his usual happy, happy joy, joy voice. With that he began rummaging around for a pot and spoon to make a song. "Hey guys look what I found dessert!"

"REALLY!" screamed the mailman, Shigure, and Kyo. (Leave it to men to always be hungry). Momiji then brought out the pudding, and chocolates.

"Wow, Tohru really went all out for us, it's too bad this dinner has been full of mayhem."

"Yeah," agreed everyone in unison.

"Hey I know," said Kisa, "Let's make a special party for her when she wakes up!"

"Wow, Kisa that's a great idea, but first we need to decide what to make."

"Oh I know! I know! Pick me! PLEASE," begged Momiji. The crowd gave into his wining and asked for his idea. He said, "We should make……. Hey guys give me a drum roll please!"

"Shut Up," said Kyo, "Just tell us your idea."

"Waaa… Kyo picking on me! Fine I'll tell you! We should make S'mores!"

"What the hell??" said everyone but Yuki, (he was mesmerized by the thought of cookie dough).

"My Dad went to the U.S. and they had these things called s'mores. It where you put chocolate and a roasted marshmallow in between to gram crackers. They're sooo yummy!"

"Hey that's sounds great!" said Kisa, as she devised a grocery list for the men to go get. "Next is decorations! We can't thank Tohru without decorations! Us girl will get that!" "Shigure, since you're so strong and all you will get us some firewood," she ordered. "Momiji, try to find performers or an act for Tohru," said Kisa. "We all should meet back here at 7:30 (in mountain time in the U.S.).

At the Grocery Store

"First thing on the list is marshmallows," said Yuki as he lugged a basket around the store.

"Here they are!" said Kyo, "Which brand should we get?"

"I dunno, just choose one that's looks like it's a quality brand," said Yuki.

"Hey, but these ones are on sale!"

"We are not poor Kyo, you stupid cat, and we don't want to seem cheap to Tohru think of all she does for us," he said in a raised voice.

"Fine," muttered Kyo. "What's next?"

"Gram crackers," said Yuki checking the list.

"Okay, that shouldn't be hard," said Kyo. "You know what gram crackers are right?"

"Uh…."

"Uh oh, I don't either, but we know what crackers are right? So lets just grab some of those," said Kyo as he grabbed a package of Saltine crackers.

On the way Home

"Tohru will love all the balloons and decorations we picked out," said Kisa happily as she, Kagura, and the others walked back home with bags in their hands.

"Mm Hmm," agreed the two girls.

"I just hope we can rely on the boys to get everything else, since they are well you know boys," said Kisa

"I just hope this works out, because of everything Tohru has done for our family," Kagura agreed.

"I know what you mean," said the girls. "She is so strong even though she'd gone through so much!" by then they had arrived at the house and began putting up decorations. Soon Shigure, Momiji, Kyo and Yuki entered at 7:25.

"How did it go boys?" asked Kisa right away as she looked into the grocery bags. "Hey! All you got was marshmallows? I gave you a whole list! What happened to the chocolate and gram crackers?"

"Uhhhh… We ran out of cash. That was all that we could afford with the money we had in our pockets. We figured we could use the chocolates we were going to have for dessert." Said Kyo suddenly weary.

"What about the gram crackers?" wailed Kisa sounding desperate.

"The store didn't have any," answered Yuki simply.

"Okay we will just roast the marshmallows plain, Tohru will like that almost as much. You got the wood right Shigure?"

"Wood? I was supposed to get wood? I thought you said Mime. I got a mime for Tohru," said Shigure proudly.

"I said we needed wood! Not a mime!" said Kisa almost in tears, "Well what performance did you get for us Momiji?"

"How did you get Mime from wood?" asked Yuki in a sort of "you are an idiot" voice.

"I got a super dooper clown!" he said chirpily.

"A CLOWN???? I guess that will work, when is he coming?"

"At seven," he said.

"Well it's 7:30 right now," he is way late.

"Not 7 p.m. 7 a.m." he said as if Kisa had the times wrong.

With that Kisa broke out into tears out of frustration and let down. While everyone comforted her Tohru walked into the room at the spectacle. "What's going on?" she said in great puzzlement. Suddenly everyone froze and turned around to face Tohru.

They all looked at each other before shouting, "SURPRISE!"

Later On that Evening

"You guys thank you so much this has been my favorite night ever! Who knew marshmallows could taste so good?" said Tohru thankfully as she stared at the fire that was fueled by an old chair. The group was all outside roasting marshmallows and watching the mime.

"Yeah, and even the mime guy was pretty cool, he taught me how to juggle!" said Momiji.

"This is the perfect night too, I mean just look at the stars! It's just so romantic" said Kagura as she snuggled up next to Kyo.

"You guys I think this is a perfect ending to a perfect dinner, even if it was full of mayhem" said Tohru as she watched a shooting star cross the starry sky.


End file.
